New Places, New Faces REDONE
by I'mSecretlyANinjaTimeLord
Summary: REVAMPED PIECE! This is the new versions. Jiraiya is a troubled teen just fed up of moving, and everything else. But once final move will change his live in more ways than one. OroJi Slowburn
1. Breaking News

**New Places, New Faces**

 **Chapter One**

 _"Huh…"_ I thought to myself, _"I don't remember that part…"_ I sat up to listen more closely to the music booming from my stereo only to see my parents stood at my door. I mentally laughed at myself before looking up at my Mum and Dad. "Err… yeah?" They walked in. My father's arm hung around my mother. We shared the same prematurely white hair, and like all the men in the family; red facial tattoos, which are unfortunately defining. He was tall, well built, something else I would inherit when I got older. My mother, on the other hand, was a small, delicate woman, but she was both physically and mentally strong. "What do you want?" I asked, then my mother sat beside me.

"Jiraiya, we have some news for you." She spoke softly.

"What?" I snapped. I was getting impatient. My mum started stroking at my hair, and from that moment, from the instant she laid her hand on the tangled mess that was my hair, that she was trying to tell me some bad news.

"Honey… we're moving house…."

"What?! What the fuck!? No way! Not again!" I yelled.

"….. in a weeks time." She finished.

"Fuck off! Do you hate me or something? I'm not moving again!" I fell back off onto my bed, turning away from my mother. "Wait… a week? How did you get a house and sort a move in a week!?"

"Wel-" My mother soft voice was interrupted by the intimidating voice of my father.

"Because it was one thousand percent more efficient to do this behind your back." He sighed, leaving my room without another word.

My mother moved closer, and began rubbing my back. "Jiraiya, there are too many bad influences around here! Those friends of yours! You curse, and that is something we have never done in this house! You have no respect, for anyone! You always get into fights! The headmaster calls me way too often! Your grades are awful, and I don't think you have any friends your own age. This will be good for you. I promise." She was only trying to make me feel better, and hindsight is a wonderful gift. I wish I hadn't yelled at her.

"This is shit! It fucking sucks!" I sighed, "Whatever…"

"Fine!" She got up and started away. "I tried, Jiraiya. I guess your father can deal with you."

 _"Shit."_ That was the only thought in my head for too long after that threat. I mean, it's not like my dad was abusive or anything, but he always knew how to throw his weight around. He could be really scary, especially to an angry, confused and confusing teenager.

I lay on my bed, silently. On _a_ bed, in _a_ room. A room that was no longer mine, my stereo still playing crappy music, which, at that moment, only served to irritate me. We had moved four times already. We moved when I six, a major move over to the other side of the country. I didn't fit in too well and never really made any friends. I became really shy. We moved again shorty before my eighth birthday, out of the Fire Country completely to the Land of Waves. I was bullied for a while, and started getting into a lot of fights as a result. About two and half years later we made another move, but this time around it wasn't so bad. I made friends, hell, I had a best friend: Tsunade. It was great. Then she moved. About 3 years later, during Easter of third year. Then the next year we moved again, what my parents promised was the final move. I was angry with my mum and dad for it, so things really went downhill. I lost all interest in school, staring hanging around with a bunch of seventeen year olds, who encouraged me how to fight and taught me how to take a punch.

"Jiraiya! Get down here." My heart almost burst out my chest as I heard my dad call up to me. "JIRAIYA!" I jumped up as he called the second time, but never made to move. It took me a minute before I decided it would be a good idea to move, and even when I did, it was slow.

He was stood by the living room window, looking out to the garden, and my mother who was pottering about in the flowerbed.

"Dad?" I was very quiet, to the point I think he didn't hear me, but then he turned, slowly, an angry look in his eyes. As he stared to walk towards me, all I could do was look down at my toes nervously tangling with the fibres of the rug underneath my feet. He couldn't have stopped any closer to me without touching me.

"I am not a pushover, like your Mother. I'll say this once, Jiraiya: We are moving, and you _will_ be happy about it. If I have to drag you by your fucking hair, I will boyo."

I turned around and stormed off, and once I was far enough from my father, I shouted back. "You will have to!" All he had to do was take a single step to send me running to my room.

That week was the quickest passing of time I have ever experienced. Before I knew it, my room was empty, the car and moving van were full and we were leaving. The only slow part was telling the people I had thought of as friends for the last two years. It wasn't emotional, it wasn't a difficult parting. It was a punch, which led to a black eye and the four of them laughing at the thought of me; thinking that they would miss me, or be even a little upset by my leaving. I am such a wonderful judge of character you see. So when it came time to leave, to actually get in the car and go, I was actually kinda glad.


	2. New Places

**New Places, New Faces**

 **Chapter Two**

A rough bump knocked my head against the window and woke me from my apparent nap. My parents were sitting in quietly, contently listening to some old people radio station. Rubbing my eyes, I sat up. "Where are we?" I croaked.

"We're about half an hour away." One of my parents responded, but before I knew it, I'd fallen asleep again.

The slamming of the driver and front passenger doors roused me again. It seemed we had arrived. My mother was opening the front door when she gestured to me to come in. "Jiraiya, come see your room." There was perhaps a little too much glee in her voice for my irritated mood. I followed her in and up the stairs, dragging my feet the whole way. "Here we are!" She said, just as cheery as before. She opened the door to a very small… I wouldn't have described it as a room so much as a large closet. Inside was a sofa, a TV, with a console and a ladder. The ladder, at that point, was not on my radar as I looked directly into my mothers' eyes, with a look of thorough disappointment.

"What is this? Where am I meant to sleep; meant to put my stuff?" I was a very dumb kid.

"Jiraiya…" She pointed to the ladders, "What do you think that is?" And climbed the ladders, I followed sheepishly. The result of an attic conversion; before me was a fairly spacious room, with a nice little window box. I tried to envision what it would look like with my things in place.

"So… do you like it?"

"Yeah, I guess it's cool." I mumbled, trying to hide my satisfaction.

"Good!" She beamed. "Let's get unloaded then."

It took the rest of that day to get all our furniture into the house with the help of the movers, and then we spent the following day emptying the boxes; fitting our life into the new house. My parents took a walk to find a good local takeout in the evening, leaving me alone in the strange new building. I wandered around, still unsure of the place, opening doors and closing them again, not really sure what I was looking for, or what I was hoping to find. Everything seemed so clean and sterile, even my room did. It wasn't much of a retreat or refuge yet, but it was where I went. I sat, on my sofa in silence; too lazy to climb the ladder, too lazy to turn on the TV. Now I'd been given the time to think, I realised this was, perhaps, a new chance for me. I'd always wanted to be a fitness trainer or a physiotherapist, and after the last year of bad grades, maybe I could make it up, get the right grades and prove myself before the exams, since I'd been doing so badly in the assessments. Perhaps I could make something of myself; perhaps I could make my parents proud after all. My mother shouting up the stairs brought me back from my thoughts.

I joined my parents at the newly erected dining table, my mother deciding that moving house was a fabulous excuse to buy a new one, and looked at the bowl of curry placed before me. It smelled fantastic. We ate in an uncomfortable silence; I had the feeling that my Mum and Dad were hiding something.

"I-is something wrong?" I tried. To no response and we sat in silence once more.

"We have a meeting at your new school tomorrow." My dad said.

Great, they assumed me so immature and such a shitty kid, that I didn't want to deal with or expect that I'd have to go to a new school. "Well, I assumed as much." No response again. "I was thinking, maybe I could try this time." No response. "Fine, I'll just dick about some more then!" I yelled and ran to my room.

I sat on my bed, looking at my hands. There was too many little scars and nicks for a kid my age. I'd had too many broken bones in my life. I'd been in too many fights. I was so much of a disappointment that my own mother and father didn't even believe me when I said I would try. I remember crying that night. So ashamed of myself, hating the person I was, unsure of how my life would end up. Then, as I lay in my bed trying to sleep, I was just angry… with my parents, with everyone…

I woke the next morning to the sounds of steps on my ladder. It was my mother trying to delicately sneak into my room, to leave some nice clothes in my bedroom. Like only a mother could, she noticed I was awake, or I think she did. "I hope you were serious last night baby." She whispered as she hovered at the foot of my bed. Then she left again. I got out of bed when I heard the door below close behind her. The clothes she'd left were typical, nice, neat and smart casual. A new pair of jeans, bought specifically for this occasion, and a white dress shirt, actually bought a few months ago for the start of the new school year, but it could have been brand new for how little I'd actually worn it. After getting washed and dressed, I headed down to my parents sitting at the breakfast table, evidently waiting for me.

"Good morning honey."

"Hey mum."

And that was our morning greeting. My dad turned around to inspect me, completely disappointed once more. "Can't you even put on nice clothes properly?" He chided me. "Your clothes are brand new, how can you manage to look so untidy in new clothes?" I sat down, picked up a slice of dry toast from the rack and took a single bite. I sat head down, and ignorant to everything else until it was time to leave.


	3. First Encounters

We pulled into the parking lot. At the far end, an old building, it looked like a castle. Surrounding the old architecture, were newer builds, deliberately subtle so as not to distract from the design of the old. The old building was mainly an administration building, the main entrance in all its grandeur. We headed in, at sat at the reception desk was a plump and pleasant woman, Hana-san. She was always nice to me, I wonder if she still works there…

"Hello! Welcome to the Konoha School for Boys, how can I help?" Hana smiled.

"Good day." My father smiled. He was a warm and friendly man when not thinking about the disappointment that he had for a son. "We are here to meet with the Headmaster; the lad here will be starting school here tomorrow."

"Well, let me be this first to welcome you…" That smiled never left Hana's face, I swear.

"Jiraiya." I peeked out from behind my father to introduce myself.

"Jiraiya! Lovely! Welcome Jiraiya-kun! Let me call through." She picked up the phone, informed the man on the other side of our arrival, and directed us to the reception waiting area. We weren't sat for very long before footsteps could be heard coming down the corridor. A tall, older man appeared; he looked very dignified with his styled white hair and matching goatee. Beside him, a slender girl, pale skinned with dark hair and very unusual and pretty eyes.

"Hello." The voice certainly matched the face. "The Hiroyuki family, I presume?"

We stood. "Yes. Saratobi-san?" My father asked and the Headmaster nodded. "Please call me Ogata, this is my wife, Yasuko-san and out son, Jiraiya-kun."

"Ogata-san. Yasuko-san. Jiraiya-san." He shook the hand of each of us. "Allow me to introduce Orochimaru-san; he is here to be a sort of liaison for young Jiraiya." The world stopped when Saratobi-sensei said 'he'. I died inside a little from the sheer embarrassment of both mistaking him for a girl, and mentally complimenting his pretty eyes. I complimented _his pretty eyes!_ "Orochimaru-kun, would you take our new student a tour of the school while I speak with his parents?" The boy said nothing; he nodded, grabbed my arm, and led me away, the three adults waving as we walked away.

The morning interval was just passing when we pulled up to the building, so the halls were mostly empty and the classrooms mostly full. We had walked through the science, languages and home economics departments. We were heading through the canteen when Orochimaru decided we should sit and talk.

"So, Jiraiya-san, would you mind if inquire what happened to your eye?" He was so formal.

"Oh…" I turned red, having to admit to being in a situation of my own doing that meant I'd taken a punch to the face. "I… Someone punched me…"

"Why? What did you do to incur such wrath?" He was so forward.

"I didn't do anything! I told my friends I was leaving, and one of them punched my face after laughing in it!" I yelled, angry at being accused and straightaway labelled as a trouble maker by someone who didn't even know me! Instantly regretting me decision to bear all to the complete stranger before me, I quickly covered my mouth and hung my head. _There goes that first impression_ , I thought, as we sat there in silence and shame.

"Not great friends then?" He said as he got up, "Let's continue the tour." We headed out of the canteen and up the stairs, he pointed out the library and a small number of empty study rooms. "Should you ever find yourself looking for me, you will probably find me here."

The rest of Orochimaru's tour went by in a haze; I was still reeling from shouting in his face about being punched. We found ourselves at the reception with Saratobi-sensei.

"So, Jiraiya-san, are you looking forward to starting on Wednesday?" Saratobi-sensei asked.

"Yes sir." He handed me a few pieces of paper, it was an option form. "Some of your classes clash here, so if you'd like to pick which ones you'd take with our timetable. Try to bring it in before 12 tomorrow so we can have your timetable ready for Wednesday morning." He smiled at me. "Orochimaru-kun will meet you at the gate on Wednesday to help you on your first day."

"What did you think, Jiraiya?" My mother asked as we were getting into the car.

"Yeah, seems like a good school." I said quietly. "I do mean what I said yesterday… I don't want to be a piece of shit Mum… I'll make something of myself."

My mother looked proud for a moment, she was even about to say something until my father butted in. "Words don't mean shit Jiraiya. Pass an exam or even a test. Study! Then I might believe you, until then, I don't care what you say. Until then, you're just wasting the life we gave you."

Tears were building up in my eyes, but they were tears of anger. With my father having an attitude like that towards me, no wonder I didn't believe in myself, no wonder I didn't care what happened to me. He already thought I was useless. "Fuck you Dad!" I yelled. I was so glad we were in a moving car, if I'd said that to his face that day, he would have knocked my head clean off my shoulders with just a look. My mum sat there in silence as both my father and I sat in a silent rage. The closer we got to home, the more scared I was of getting out of the car. The looming threat in front of me was just getting angrier at me and I could feel it. We pulled into the drive and he didn't move to get out. He sat there. I moved slowly, quietly opening the door, taking the lightest steps around the back of the car, but as I was coming round, he got out.

He turned to me. I kept walking toward him, like a game of chicken, willing him to shout in my face, or make me feel small just by looming over me.

He lifted his hand, to point at me I thought. Then he slapped me so hard across my face. "As long as you live in my house, you will show some respect. If I ever hear you mutter another curse word in my presence again, I will kick you out, so help me god!" And he went in.

I stood there. Just stood there. My face stinging. He hit me. He actually just slapped me. I ran to my room as fast as I could. Hating my father more and more with every step. I threw myself down hard on my sofa, and was about to let myself cry when there was a knock on my door. My mother popped her head in.

"Baby…" I couldn't respond for fear of my voice faltering. "He loves you. He's just frustrated, same as you. These have been a rough couple of years, for everyone. Prove him wrong, and remember that he loves you."

"I'm not so sure Mum." I said.

"Well, how about you go get changed and freshen up, you have a visitor popping by in about half an hour, okay?"

"Okay…" I smiled. I hated my mum thinking I was angry, even if I was, I didn't want her to know, didn't want her to worry.

As my mother had said, half an hour later I heard the door go. She shouted up that she was sending my guest up and I listened for the footsteps. No idea who it could be, I opened the door and got the best surprise of my life; Tsunade!


End file.
